Soup
by MadWithMusic
Summary: While finishing fixing his son up for his first Prom, Cas gets a little nostalgic about the first time he and Dean met.


"You know I used to be young and handsome like you." Cas chuckled as he stood behind his son in the bathroom mirror adjusting his tie.

"Da-ad..." Matthew groaned. "Stop. You know nothing about ties. So keep your hands off mine."

"C'mon." Cas sang. "You're going to prom. If you look too good all the girls will want to be your date."

"And that'd be a bad thing why?" He replied.

"Because then think of all the lonely boys that'll be left dateless when you walk in there like the stud you are." Cas smirked.

"Good. All the guys at school are assholes." Matthew mumbled.

"But you're not, are you?" Cas asked.

"I take after you. Of course I am." He stated.

"Very cute, Matthew. Very cute." Cas retorted before kissing the top of his head.

"Dad _stop_." Matthew pulled away from him. "Kissing is gross and for children."

"Yes. And you're my child so I will kiss you all I want." Cas growled, holding Matthew against him and repetitively kissing his cheek.

"Dad stop." Matthew repeated. "Don't make me call Other Dad in here."

"Go ahead. I guarantee other Dad will join in." Cas smiled.

Matthew sighed in contempt.

"That's what I thought." Cas hummed.

"I hate you." Matthew mumbled.

"Other Dad used to say that all the time. It was pretty much his way of saying he was utterly and helplessly madly in love with me." Cas said.

"Yeah well it is not my way. At all." Matthew scoffed.

"Did I ever tell you how your father and I got together?" Cas asked.

"Yes. Of course." Matthew grinned.

"Okay. How?" Cas replied.

"Um...at a bar?" Matthew answered.

"Wrong. You're lying to me." Cas frowned.

"Yeah. Because who wants to sit through another one of your mushy love stories?" Matthew snorted.

"Other Dad loves our mushy love stories." Cas responded.

"Yeah well that's 'cause Other Dad loves you. So of course he's gonna want to relive the moments of his fleeting youth." Matthew remarked.

"Fleeting youth? He may be on the older side of thirty, but I'll have you know you would not be able to tell. Especially since he's much more attractive than you." Cas taunted.

"Other Dad is not more attractive than me. He's all old and stuff." Matthew argued.

"How about you ask your girlfriend about that when she gets here, hm?" Cas replied.

"Speaking of, can I go outside now?" Matthew sighed.

"After I tell you my mushy love story." Cas answered.

"Dammit..." Matthew groaned.

"I was in my second year of college and Other Dad in his third..." Cas began.

* * *

"Fuck I'm gonna be late." Cas muttered to himself, bustling down the sparsely occupied hallway. He sniffled a little, digging through his bag for another Kleenex. After a moment he sharply inhale a few times, his face crinkling up.

In his pre-sneeze fit and his frantic hustle to get to class, he didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone and sneezed.

"Oops." He hissed as he looked at the green-eyed man standing in annoyed shock in front of him.

"Sorry." Cas smiled pathetically.

"Watch where you're sneezing, will ya?" Dean growled.

"I said sorry." Cas mumbled.

"Tell that to the flu I just caught." Dean snorted.

"I – I don't have the flu." Cas stated.

"Then why did you just drop flu medicine out of your bag?" Dean asked, nodding towards the yellow pack on the ground.

"Oh." Cas breathed, squatting down and picking it up.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why are you here if you have the flu, dude?"

"Because I have an important test coming up and today's a large portion of the content that's going to be reviewed." Cas answered.

"You couldn't have anyone take notes for you?" Dean scoffed.

"I don't trust anyone else. Also I'm very picky about the way my notes are formatted." Cas argued.

"Dammit, Cas..." Dean sighed.

"You...you know my name?" Cas asked.

"Of course. Who doesn't? You're the biggest dork here." Dean retorted.

"I should sneeze on you again purposely just for that." Cas grumbled.

"Go ahead. I'm a dead man anyways." Dean chuckled.

"And uh...here." Cas handed Dean a crumpled tissue from his bag. "It's clean."

"Unlike my face. You wouldn't happen to have bleach in there would you?" He snorted, wiping the small cloth over his face.

"I'm afraid not, but I don't assume it's healthy to put bleach on your face." Cas replied.

"That was sarcasm." Dean smirked. "There's a reason you're a dork."

"I'm a dork for not understanding satirical insults? That seems rather unreasonable." Cas mused.

* * *

"Other Dad was right. You _are_ a total dork." Matthew stated.

"Shut up. Other Dad's an even bigger dork so you're a dork either way. We're just a big family of giant proud dorks." Cas smiled.

"I'm not a dork. I'm awesome." Matthew said.

"You are. But you're still a dork. Your just Daddy's little awesome dork." Cas grinned.

"Gag." Matthew muttered.

* * *

"Considering that everyone in this society uses sarcasm, it does make you a stubborn, stuck-up, goody two-shoes that you refuse to use '_satirical insults_'." Dean argued.

"Fuck!" Cas growled.

"Now I'm late to class. Thanks." Cas groaned, taking the tissue out of Dean's hands and shoveling past him.

Later that night, Cas woke up to a knocking on his dorm room door. He groggily wiped his watery eyes and fumbled for his glasses. By the time he reached it and opened it, no one was there.

"Great." He sighed, but then noticed a tray at his feet. It was a simple metal platter with a styrofoam bowl of steaming soup alongside an already opened bottle of Nyquil and a near empty one of Tums.

"Dean..." He smiled, picking up the platter and bringing it into the kitchen area of his room.

* * *

"Jeez. He treated you like a dick and you were already in love with him?" Matthew scoffed.

"Don't judge. He was attractive. I was a horny twenty year old." Cas laughed. "Besides, your father is a sweet, loving man."

"Yeah, right." Matthew snorted.

"He was and still is. Now shush." Cas ordered.

* * *

The next day, Cas went to school – miserable as hell, but determined to ace the upcoming test – and asked around, only to find out Dean didn't come to class that day. Apparently the whole 'sneezing on his face' thing took and Dean caught Cas's flu.

Cas decided to repay the previous night's favor so he got some soup and went to Dean's dorm. He knocked and stood there waiting for an answer. After a few minutes, no one answered so he kept knocking impatiently.

"Jesus fuck! What do you want!" Came a muffled groan followed by footsteps.

Cas put on a nervous smile as Dean violently swung open the door.

"Oh. It's you." Dean muttered.

Cas blinked silently. "I brought soup."

"I can see that." Dean sighed, Cas handing him the unopened to-go cup of Ramen noodles.

"I was too exhausted to cook it so..." Cas trailed off.

"I can see that, too. I'll just put it with my entire cupboard of ramen noodles that I have." Dean chuckled bitterly.

"Also I brought your tissue back." Cas said, reaching in his pocket and holding out to Dean a creased tissue.

"My tissue?" Dean asked.

"Yes. When I sneezed on you, you wiped your face with it. And I kinda stole it back and that was rude so I was returning it." Cas explained.

"Uh-huh...Alright then..." Dean said, tentatively picking it up between two fingers and sitting the kleenex down on the table by the door.

"Can I get uh...why you're giving me all this?" Dean asked.

"Because you did the same to me." Cas smiled.

"No I didn't. I don't give get well presents to people who sneeze in my face." Dean argued.

"I have a tray that has your name written on the bottom in Sharpie that says otherwise." Cas stated. "And yes, I did scratch all the whiteout off with a pocket knife."

"Okay..." Dean laughed awkwardly. "Fine. You got me. My one good deed for the year."

"I doubt that." Cas mused.

"Yeah well uh...whatever." Dean sighed. "Do you got any sharp objects or weapons on you?"

"What? No." Cas answered.

"Come in and I'll heat up this soup and we can share it." Dean offered.

Cas smiled and followed Dean into the dorm. "Woah. It's messy as fuck in here."

"Kinda like your hair." Dean muttered.

"Yes, well. I have been getting three hours of sleep the last few nights and studying my ass of with a flu. Sorry I don't look like a runway model right now." Cas retorted.

"Never said it was a bad thing." Dean stated, running some water into the cup of noodles and putting it in the microwave.

"Where can I sit?" Cas asked.

"Just brush that shit off the couch." Dean laughed.

* * *

"Oh so it's perfectly okay for Other Dad to be messy, but God forbid I leave a sock on my floor." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"First of all, Other Dad can't help it. He was raised messy. He's too late to change. You're young and I will raise you to be sanitary and organized for the sake of yourself and others. Second of all, you jack off into your socks. You can't leave those lying around when we have a teething infant in the house. Even if we didn't, that's still disgusting." Cas replied.

* * *

Dean set the cup on the table in front of Cas with two straws in it and handed Cas a spoon. "Do you have aids? HIV? Anything contagious?"

"The flu." Cas stated.

"I know that, dumbass." Dean snorted.

"And no HIV or aids or anything of that sort." Cas replied.

"Okay. Let's drink or eat or whatever you do with ramen then." Dean smiled.

After they'd finished the noodles relatively quickly, Dean went on talking about the football game from a few nights before. Within moments Cas was asleep on the arm of the couch.

"And then when Ash just swept in and-Cas?" Dean peered over and looked at the younger man, eyes closed and breathing steady against the couch. "Rude..."

Dean sighed and stood up, taking the cup over to the trash and disposing of it. He debated between waking the guy up or just letting him sleep. Cas was sicker than he was and also barely sleeping so he was probably exhausted. And he didn't seem dangerous or the type to take all of Dean's belongings and run.

" 'spose he could stay..." Dean mused pushing the coffee table back a little and picking Cas up in his arms. He carried Cas into his bedroom and laid him down under the covers. Dean glanced at the clock on the dresser. It was ten o'clock. No wonder the poor guy was tired. If Dean was as tired as he was, he didn't want to imagine how Cas felt.

Dean quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed beside Cas, awkwardly keeping his distance.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Other Dad was disturbed by you, confused, and slightly scared and he just got in bed with you?" Matthew scoffed.

"Yes. Other Dad was kind. Like I said." Cas stated.

"Whatever." Matthew snorted.

* * *

By morning, Dean woke up with Cas practically lying on top of him. Cas was snuggled against his side arms wrapped around him. Dean shifted slightly and Cas adjusted his position. So he was awake.

"Dude. What the hell are you doing?" Dean growled.

Cas looked up at him, eyes red and puffy – but not from allergies.

"What?" He replied innocently.

"Is uh...everything alright there?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "You just remind me of my ex."

"That's kind of you to say." Dean chuckled.

"He was just really dumb and stubborn but then also really nice." Cas sighed.

"That's nothing like me." Dean stated. "But still dude. What the hell are you doing? Like stay on your fucking side of the bed."

"Cuddling's nice though." Cas frowned.

"Are you gay or something?" Dean laughed.

"Yes actually. That should have nothing to do with my love of cuddling though." Cas answered. "Are you?"

"Only half." Dean replied.

"Ah. A bisexual then. So you should be used to men cuddling with you. This shouldn't be awkward at all for you then." Cas mused.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. "Yeah, Cas. I cuddle with my boyfriends. Not strangers who sneezed in my face."

"First for everything?" Cas tried.

"No. Move. Get off me. You don't go around cuddling strangers." Dean growled.

Cas reluctantly rolled off Dean and sat up. "I'll get dressed. Where's my clothing?"

"It's uh...nowhere." Dean shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Cas mumbled.

Dean grabbed Cas's arm and tugged him back down onto the bed. "Forget about it."

"What? Why?" Cas furrowed his brow as Dean kept pushing and pulling him around on the bed.

"Because maybe I was kinda a dick to you." Dean said, finishing by situating Cas back in the position he was in earlier. "And slightly misjudged you. You're strange, but sweet. So accept this as my apology. The only time I'll cuddle with a stranger."

Cas smiled up at him before laughing and hugging his chest.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Matthew scoffed. "That is the most unrealistic way for a relationship to begin! Other Dad just _decides_ to apologise and cuddle with you? No way."

"That's how it happened." Cas stated.

"Yeah right. You and Other Dad are the gayest people. Like no one is gayer than you two." Matthew snorted.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Cas laughed. "If Other Dad and I weren't super gay you wouldn't be here."

"Did I hear someone say Other Dad?" Dean asked, entering the bathroom.

"You did." Cas smiled.

"Other Dad, make your husband shut up. _Please_." Matthew groaned.

"What are you doing now?" Dean laughed stepping up behind Cas.

"Just filling Matthew in about when we first met each other. And what giant dorks we all are." Cas answered.

"That doesn't sound like you though." Matthew said. "You're not the type to just apologise after two minutes and be all honesty and sappy with a stranger and then cuddle them because you feel bad."

"I suppose I knew Dad was special even then, isn't that right?" Dean hummed, kissing the side of Cas's face before turning his head and gently pressing their lips together.

"God you two are disgusting." Matthew moaned.

"Okay, okay. Just let us get a picture of you and then we'll let you outside." Cas stated.

"Fine, but hurry. I have chicks to pick up." He sighed.

"Just stand against this wall." Dean instructed, pulling out his phone.

"Kay." Matthew nodded, standing with his back against the bathroom wall.

"Hold on." Cas said, standing next to Matthew.

"No, God no." Matthew groaned. "Don't do that. Don't take a picture with me."

"Too bad. It's happening, munchkin." Cas growled.

Both of them started laughing at the old nickname and Dean took the photo.

"Perfecto." Dean smiled, putting the phone back in his pocket. "Now go on. Get out of here."

"Kay. See you later, Dads." He smiled.

"Have a good time, you son of a dork." Cas laughed, shooing his son from the bathroom.

"God I think I'm forgetting my name. I'm so used to getting called 'Other Dad'." Dean chuckled.

"Sixteen years in and _now_ is when you decide you're not used to being called Dad?" Cas smirked.

"Well, Dean. I think you should come get in bed with me, Dean. Because Dean, now I'm _really_ horny for hugs, Dean." Cas said.

"Really?" Dean mused, grabbing Cas's hand and leading him down the hall.

"Really." Cas breathed, spinning around and jumping onto the bed.

"You're always horny for hugs." Dean grinned, falling down on top of Cas and rolling him over.

"Yeah probably." Cas sighed, settling into Dean's chest and curling into him.

"You're a giant dork." Dean laughed.

"I love you too." Cas smiled, kissing Dean's neck. "You put the children to sleep already, right?"

"Yep. All of 'em." Dean stated.

"You're amazing." Cas moaned.

"I know." Dean teased.

* * *

A/N: And the second little fluff mess I made. I'm also hoping to write a french fic or translate my old fics into French soon. I'm horrible at french at the moment though. :P I couldn't even write that Dean told Cas to suck his dick in french.


End file.
